


matchmaker

by teddylupln



Category: Hook (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Heteronormativity, I love this so much and I've wanted to write a modern neverland au for so long, Modern AU, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: Wendy is convinced that 1) she needs to get over Peter and 2) Tiger Lily is in love with Peter.orWendy has lots of internalized heteronormativity and is trying her best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im planning on re-writing this & finishing it at some point but it probably won't be for quite a while :// feel free to read it anyways as that would probably make me more excited to write it but I apologize in advance if it seems very random/rambling bc.. that's literally how I wrote it based on my mood and had no plan for it when I started (hence y I want to re-write it with a more clear idea of the plot so there aren't tons of random parts lol) but yea!

Tiger Lily was in love with Peter. Wendy was sure of it. And she couldn't blame Lily- Wendy herself had fallen victim to his charms once.

Lily had been singing love songs lately at her shows. Wendy knew, in theory, it could just be random, but she also knew Lily. Lily had never sung so many love songs, preferring introspective ones, and in fact, Wendy couldn’t remember a time that Lily had sung a love song before this month.

Wendy rested her cheek on her hand. She sat at a table in the small cafe Lily was performing in. Either no one else was coming to watch or they were insanely late. Lily began to sing a cover of  _ Friends  _ by Ed Sheeran. Interesting. Wendy squinted at Lily, as if that would help to decipher her friend’s emotions. 

Wendy knew Peter was the object of Lily’s affection because it simply couldn’t be anyone else. The only other boys Lily was close enough with to have a crush on were Felix, Rufio, or Pine. 

It couldn’t be Felix. Lily only talked to him when she had to. Plus, he was gay, and Wendy couldn’t see Lily pining that hopelessly.

It couldn’t be Rufio. As much as Lily and Rufio got along, they would never see each other romantically. Sure, Lily was closest to Rufio, but Wendy had assumed they were dating when she was first getting to know them and they had laughed so hard at the idea that she was sure they didn’t feel that way about one another. 

It couldn’t be Pine, either. Wendy was fairly certain that Pine had had a crush on Lily at one point, but Wendy had heard Lily refer to Pine as her brother on more than one occasion, which didn’t exactly scream romance.

That left Peter. Wendy wasn’t surprised; if anyone could get beneath Lily’s skin, it had to be Peter. 

“Wendy.” Speak of the devil.

Wendy startled and sat up, almost knocking over her tea in the process. “Oh, hi, Peter. I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“I was supposed to go to this track thing,” he said, sitting next to her. “But Felix decided not to, so I bailed.”

Wendy nodded. Her heart leapt at the idea of spending the evening with Peter. Okay, so maybe she wasn’t done falling victim to his charms yet, but at least she was trying.

Her heart didn’t have the chance to betray her for long, because where Peter went, Felix followed. He walked towards them carrying two cups and sat down across from Peter, sliding one of the cups towards him.

“Is Rufio coming?” Felix asked.

Peter shrugged.

“He told Lily he couldn’t tonight,” Wendy said.

Felix nodded, and the conversation starters were exhausted. The three of them-- Wendy, Peter, Felix-- always became awkward together. Well, Wendy felt awkward at least. Wendy and Peter got along well enough, and Peter and Felix got along eerily well. Wendy and Felix? Well, Wendy didn’t always quite know what to think of Felix, but they were _ civil  _ to one another, they could get by. Yet, when all three of them were together, the mood always seemed dampened.

Maybe it had something to do with Wendy’s theory that Felix was in love with Peter. She wouldn’t call herself a matchmaker, but she did tend to notice her friends’ affinities. But the question was: who did Peter like? It was offensive how many people liked him, and he had to like  _ someone _ .

Wendy turned her attention back towards Lily, who was almost done with the song. She breathed a sigh of relief, realizing it was the last song of the night. As much as she loved listening to Lily’s voice, she was glad she wouldn’t have to be alone with Peter and Felix for much longer.

“So, Felix,” Wendy began, not able to stand the silence. “How’s running going?”

Felix had joined the track team earlier this year as soon as he realized Peter was on the team. Felix had moved to their school district during the summer, and by the time school started, him and Peter were inseparable. 

“Fine.” The bored way he said it made Wendy bite her tongue. She had tried to create an escape from the awkwardness, but Felix didn’t seem to mind at all. 

Wendy forced a smile and took a sip of her drink. 

Luckily, she was saved by Lily only moments later, who appeared behind Felix and took the seat next to him. Wendy perked up immediately. 

“Lily! That was amazing.”

“Thanks for coming.” Lily smiled softly.

Peter gave Felix a look accompanied with a raised eyebrow, and Felix smirked and looked away. Honestly, who ever knew what those two meant with their inside looks?

“Your voice is so beautiful; how did you ever learn to sing like that?”

“I’ve just always enjoyed it and my dad always told me I should perform, so I did, and people like it I guess.” At least one person was willing to go along with Wendy’s conversation-starters.

“That's fantastic! I’m glad I could make it tonight. Every time I watch you perform, you surprise me. In a good way, of course.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you could make it.” Lily smiled. “And you guys too,” she said to Felix and Peter.

“Wendy’s right; you sounded great,” Peter said, nodding.

Lily nodded back. Wendy marveled at how well Lily could hide her emotions. If only Wendy could be so discreet.

“So what’s new with you, Peter?” Wendy asked, trying to sound non-committal.

“Nothing much.” He looked at Felix while he said it even though he was answering Wendy’s question.

Wendy huffed under her breath, and Lily gave her an understanding look.

“How about you, Wendy?” Lily asked. Again, Lily came to Wendy’s rescue from lack of conversation.

They made small talk until Felix and Peter finished their drinks, at which point they waved goodbye and left together. Wendy, although she had finished her tea shortly after Lily had arrived, stayed until Lily was ready to leave. 

“Still crushing on Peter, are you?” Lily asked with a knowing grin.

Wendy groaned loudly. Everyone seemed to know about her crush on Peter, which was definitely  _ not _ a crush anymore. She was getting over him. Slowly.

“Don't mention it. I’ll get over him soon enough,” Wendy said, trying to be optimistic. “What about you, though? Have any interest in a special someone?”

Lily looked down at her drink before taking a sip. Avoiding the question? Interesting. 

“Perhaps,” Lily answered with an adventurous sparkle in her eyes. “But I don't think they like me back.”

“Oh, I’m sure whoever he is likes you, Lily!” Wendy put a comforting hand over Lily’s in the center of the table. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks.” Lily blushed, which was a rare occurrence.

“No problem,” Wendy said, grinning. “If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

Lily pulled her hand away, nodding.

“I should probably get going,” Lily said.

Wendy checked the time, only now noticing more time had passed than she had realized. It was already 8:00 and she was supposed to help Michael with his homework. Oh well; hopefully John had been able to figure it out.

They walked out the doors of the café.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Wendy gave Lily a quick hug in parting out of habit. Lily stiffly patted Wendy back. 

“Oh! Sorry! I forgot you don’t like hugs,” Wendy apologized as she pulled away. “I’ll remember next time; I promise!”

“It’s all right,” Lily said, her voice not revealing as much as her body had. “See you tomorrow.”

Wendy smiled to herself as she got into her car, hoping that Lily felt a little bit better about her crush after tonight.

When Wendy got home, no one minded that she had been out later than usual, and she went to her room to quickly do her homework and get ready for bed.

After she had finished her Pre-Calculus problems (luckily without much struggle), she pulled out her diary to write about her day. She supposed she could think of it as a journal, but “diary” sounded more childish, and Wendy enjoyed having one thing in her life with which she could be as childish as she pleased. She wrote about the events of her day, and usually her entries weren’t very interesting, but writing helped her to go over the day in her mind before settling in for the night.

Tonight, however, she discovered that even after writing everything down, as she laid in bed, she couldn’t stop her mind from running wild. She couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. But, no, surprisingly (and thankfully), not about trying to get together with him. She couldn’t stop thinking about who he must like. And it  _ really _ wasn’t even about whether or not he liked her (because she was almost certain he didn’t), but about whether or not he liked Lily. Wendy wanted what was best for Lily and wanted her to be happy, yet she couldn’t bring herself to want them to date. Wendy brushed her hair away from her face and closed her eyes. As she finally drifted to sleep, she was more determined than ever to get over Peter. If not for herself, then for Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue’s sweet air more tunable than lark to shepherd’s ear, when wheat is green, when hawthorne buds appear,” recited Lily, staring into Wendy’s eyes. She couldn't look away. “Sickness is catching: O, were favor so, yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your sweet tongue’s--”

“Cut!” The director waved his arms, as if they might not’ve heard him. “Lily, you sound like you’re in love with Wendy. You’re supposed to be  _ jealous _ of Hermia. Let’s take it again from the beginning of that line.”

Lily sucked in a breath and nodded. Wendy could tell she was aggravated. The director seemed to pick on Lily any chance he had.

“You know what, actually, you guys take a sec and go read this scene in the green room together.  _ Quince! Bottom! Get out here, _ ” he barked.

Wendy gave Lily an apologetic look, which was answered with a thankful smile and shrug to say it was no big deal. They hurried offstage and down the hall to the green room, which was _actually_ painted a tacky bright green, funnily enough.

“I’m sorry about him,” Wendy said as she pulled open the door. “I thought you gave that line brilliantly.”

“Thanks, but he is the director, so we’re kind of obligated to listen to him.”

“You’re right,” Wendy sighed.

“I guess I’m going to have to figure out how to sound jealous of you.”

“Yeah… I guess you will…” Interesting. Wendy didn’t think it would be that hard for Lily to sound jealous, as Peter was playing Lysander. She ignored her heart beating out of her chest when she thought about that. Although they had gotten the parts over a week ago, she still hadn’t actually read any scenes with Peter yet except for the table read they had done the first day. They had been supposed to do that today, but Peter hadn’t shown up to practice, much to Wendy’s annoyance. She felt like a mother when she scolded him, though, so she knew she would try her best to not lecture him on it

Wendy cleared her throat and began. “God speed fair Helena! Whither away?”

Lily’s pleasant gaze turned into an ugly, heavy glare. Her eyebrows twisted together, and her lips turned upwards in disgust.

“Call  _ you _ me fair? That fair again unsay. Demetrius  _ loves _ your fair: O happy fair!” Lily continued to spit out her line, looking at Wendy with such bitterness and hatred that Wendy almost took a step backwards in spite of herself.

When she had finished her line, Wendy gave her own “I frown upon him, yet he loves me still.”

As they got further through the scene, Lily continued to deliver with the same degree of jealousy as she had in her first line. Wendy almost had to wonder if it wasn’t completely an act. It would make sense if Lily was jealous of Wendy; Wendy was much closer to Peter than Lily was. But Wendy hadn’t taken Lily for the jealous type, and she thought Lily knew that there wouldn’t ever be anything between them. (If only Wendy could have figured that out sooner.) 

“But herein mean I to enrich my pain, to have his sight thither and back again.” Lily finished her long dialogue at the end of the scene.

Wendy clapped wildly. “That was amazing!”

“Thanks,” Lily smiled at Wendy’s excessive enthusiasm. “You are too.”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Lils, but I was nothing compared to you! I seriously thought you were about to slap me,” Wendy gushed. “You… don’t actually think that way about me, right?”

“ _ What _ ?” Lily exclaimed. “No! Why would-- No! Not at all.”

“Phew. That’s  _ such  _ a relief. I just thought maybe you were mad since Peter’s Lysander and you might think, I don’t know…” Wendy rambled.

“Woah, hold up. You think I care about Peter?”

“Well, yeah, isn’t that who you like?”

“No! Definitely not.”

Wendy raised her eyebrows. “Oh? Who do you like, then? Don’t worry; I won’t tell.”

Lily’s eyes widened, almost comically. “No one,” she said too quickly and looked away.

“Mm-hmm. Okay.” Wendy smirked.

Lily smiled affectionately. “You’re not gonna figure it out, Darling.” 

Wendy stuck out her tongue at Lily, laughing despite herself. “Maybe I already have.”

“ _ Anyways _ .” Lily shook her head, still smiling. “Do you want to run any other scenes? We only have ten minutes of practice left and I’m sure they’re still on the beginning of scene two.”

“Avoid me all you want, but I’ve got you all figured out,” Wendy gloated cheerfully. She flipped through her script, trying to find another scene they could practice. “But I dunno; there’s not many scenes with just us talking. Maybe we could…hm... You wanna read Peter’s part in scene one with me? I really need practice that; I’m seriously just awful.”

“I’m one hundred percent  _ sure  _ you’re not.” Lily flipped backwards in her script a page. She took on a (terrible) British accent, imitating Wendy’s. “Wendy  _ Darling _ is immaculate in all she does.” 

“Oh, shove off,” Wendy laughed.

Lily rose her eyebrows at the phrase, making Wendy laugh even harder.

“Yes, I’ll run the scene with you,” Lily said, relaxing her smile. She took a deep breath before starting. “How now, my love! Why is your cheek so… pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?”

Lily took a daring step towards Wendy, cupping her cheek with just a whisper of pressure, barely even noticeable if Wendy hadn’t been able to see her standing there with her arm outstretched. Wendy’s stomach lurched in surprise. Lily really was a  _ fantastic  _ actress.

“Uhh… be…” Wendy tore her eyes away from Lily’s to look down at her line, now forgotten. “Belike for want of rain, which I could well beteem them from the tempest of my eyes.”

“Ay me!” Lily turned away, her hand clenched into a fist over her chest. “For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history…” She looked down at her script to read the line before looking back at Wendy. “The course of true love never did run smooth… But, either--”

The door burst open. Rufio barged in. “Hey, guys! Oh.” He looked back and forth between them, only a few feet apart, staring into each other’s eyes. “Am I… Interrupting something?

“No!” Lily stressed. 

At the same time, Wendy mumbled, “Well, kind of, yeah.”

Rufio raised an eyebrow, directed at Lily.

“Well, uh, practice just got released. I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to come with me and Bell to get dinner. But if you’re _ busy _ , just pretend I was never here.” He winked at Wendy, getting a confused frown in response. Wendy didn’t notice the crude gesture Lily made to Rufio.

“What do you mean?” Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side.

“He doesn't mean anything; he’s just making an ass of himself,” Lily insisted. Then, to Wendy, “Do you want to go?”

“Of course she does! You’re both coming; I’ll drive.”

“ _ NO! _ ” Both girls yelled.

Rufio put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Are you implying I’m a bad driver?”

“I’m not implying anything, Ruf,” Lily said. “You’re the worst.”

“ _ Me? _ ” Rufio gaped.

“She said it, not me.” Wendy smiled sympathetically. “Bell can drive. She’s oldest anyways.”

“Fine,” Rufio huffed. “But only because you asked nicely.” He gave Lily a pointed look, to which she responded with an eyeroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to gabby for helping a ton with editing and suggestions!! if not for her this would b even more of a mess than it is already


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not funny!” Tiger Lily hissed at Rufio.

“It  _ so  _ is! This is the best thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Tiger Lily crossed her arms. 

“She thinks you’re  _ straight _ , Ti! She thinks you like  _ Peter! _ ” Rufio struggled to hold back his laughter. He wiped away a tear from the corner of an eye. “This is too good.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Tiger Lily groaned, lying back on her bed. “Why is she so straight?”

After Bell had dropped them all back off at the school to get Wendy and Rufio’s cars, Rufio offered to give Tiger Lily a ride home. Which had turned into Rufio sleeping over.

“I dunno…” Rufio leaned against the wall on one side of the bed. “She talks about you like she’s pretty gay.”

“But is that just her Darling charm? Or is that her being gay?”

“Okay, truetruetrue. But! She’s so oblivious that  _ maybe _ she doesn’t know what she is.”

Tiger Lily sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe it’d be easier if I just didn’t like anyone right now.”

“Of course it would be! But what would the fun in that?”

Tiger Lily sat up, raising her eyebrows.

“Says  _ you _ , who’s called me every ten seconds since you-know-who arrived to tell me about your massive heart-boner.”

“Shhhhhh,” Rufio wagged a finger. “We don’t talk about that.”

“Uh huh,” Tiger Lily deadpanned.

“Whatever,” Rufio said, running a hand through his hair. “But we need a plan.”

“A plan?” Tiger Lily sat up. “What do you mean?”

“One of us deserves at least a chance of getting a date, and it sure as hell isn’t gonna be me, so… we need a plan of action.”

“I’m not that desperate.”

“Well,  _ I _ am that desperate for you.” Rufio stood up and grabbed Lily’s laptop from her desk. 

“I really think this is going a bit far when we don’t even know if she--”

“Failing to plan is planning to fail!” Rufio interrupted. He pulled up a blank document on Google Docs.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tiger Lily said. But she didn’t attempt to stop him.

“You can thank me at your wedding.”

“Okay, matchmaker,” Tiger Lily said, rolling her eyes. “What’s your brilliant plan, then?”

“Well… Let’s start at the beginning. Step one.” Rufio typed as he spoke. “Hm.” He tapped his fingers on the keyboard, thinking.

“Step one: Delete this doc and ask her out like a normal person.”

“No, that’s an awful idea,” Rufio dismissed. “How about… Step one: Eliminate Peter.”

“Don’t involve me in your murder schemes.” Tiger Lily grabbed the laptop, putting it in her own lap so that both of them could see it. “How about we word that differently. ‘Step one: Make sure she doesn’t think I like Peter.’”

Rufio took the laptop back, adding ‘and stop her from liking Peter.’ “There. Perfect.”

“Wendy Darling get over Peter Pan? I don’t know if that’ll ever happen.”

“Have some faith! I know she can do it with a little help. You said yourself that she’s trying.”

“Okay, okay. What’s step two in your plan then?”

“Step two is to make Wendy realize that not everyone is straight. Hopefully including herself.” 

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

And although Tiger Lily did worry, she was just as eager as Rufio to know what would happen.

For the rest of the night, the two of them ignored their lack-of-relationship problems and instead played board games. Tiger Lily won all of them, and even though Rufio insisted that she was cheating, she wasn’t. He was just a bit of a sore loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was rly short sorry! it's like half the length of normal lol but I was rly stuck on it so I figured I would just post it instead of letting it sit unfinished any longer (also it's like all dialogue but that's what's easiest and most fun to write for me so)
> 
> they rly didn't need to make a google docs, but rufio is Extra (apparently a requirement for lost boys)
> 
> also thanks to anyone who voted on my little survey thing from tumblr! it helped me get inspiration (and don't worry, a punch for peter will come soon enough as it seems a lot of ppl want that)
> 
> oh yea! also this is the first chapter w tiger lily as the main character kinda (almost her pov? idk) so let me know what u think abt that maybe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi any1 reading this!! this is gonna b the last chapter for a while (I know it's already been so long but...)
> 
> I'm planning on re-writing the first chapters of this & then continuing it! this is mainly bc I wrote it v much on my own whim and wasn't rly thinking abt where it would go.. also I don't love my writing in a lot of it & I want this story to b a lot better than it is as of now (imo) bc I rly want it to b something I'm proud of !! bc I love them :^) 
> 
> I hope u like this still but it's v rough seeing as when I wrote half of this it was just to finish it so that I could post it & move on to re-writing so yea!! the new version will likely not b up for a Long Time since I'm v busy w school & it depends completely on my inspiration / motivation too & I'm writing other stuff rn too lol but !! I'm excited abt it so yea!! 
> 
> a comment would b so appreciated & would make me rly excited to get this going again if u want to leave one! thx!

Lily didn’t know how Wendy  _ still  _ hadn’t realized that Felix and Peter were a thing. It was amazing, in fact. Although they had never come out and said it, anyone with eyes could see what was going on between them. Except Wendy Darling, of course.

Not only were the two boys practically on top of each other, they kept looking at one another in ways that made Lily want to stab her eyes out, and Peter couldn’t seem to stop touching Felix’s hair (which didn’t look  _ that _ nice). At least they weren’t making out. Probably thanks to Wendy’s presence.

“Want to go grab a snack?” Wendy asked, breaking the silence.

Peter shook his head (which was assumed the answer for both him and Felix), but Lily nodded immediately, eager to leave the room, which had been awkwardly silent since Bell had left a few minutes earlier. Lily was so eager, in fact, that she didn’t even think about it when she grabbed Wendy’s hand, practically dragging the other girl out of the room.

“Door!” Peter shouted, making Wendy grab the doorknob and pull it shut behind them on their way out.

Lily didn’t want to think about why Peter felt the need to have the door shut. Wasn’t this supposed to be a party, not a hang-out with Felix? 

“Thanks,” Lily chuckled nervously, dropping Wendy’s hand to put her own hands in her sweatshirt pockets, rocking back on her feet. “I had to get out of there.”

“You seemed a little uncomfortable.” Wendy rose a suggestive eyebrow. “Sure you don’t like Peter?

Lily chuckled to herself. “Definitely. My type isn’t exactly cocky and annoying.”

“What’s your type, then?” Wendy said after a pause, trying to be inconspicuous, but it was clear that she was trying to get more information on Lily's crush. But, so what? If Rufio’s plan worked, Wendy would know soon enough anyways. Lily might as well give her a hint.

“Well… I don’t like  _ boys _ .”

“I see. You like _men_? Like someone more mature?”

“More mature than Peter, that’s for sure, but that’s not what I meant.” Lily shook her head. “Wendy, I’m a lesbian. I like  _ girls _ .”

“Oh,” Wendy’s mouth hung open a little even after she finished the word. 

Lily couldn’t tell if Wendy was surprised because she didn’t know how to feel about someone she knew being gay or because she didn’t know how to feel about  _ Lily _ being gay.

Luckily, they didn’t have to stare at one another in silence for long, because Rufio (Lily would have to thank him later) ran up the stairs, bouncing with energy, right into the space between the girls.

“Hey, Ti, Wendy. What’d I miss?”

Wendy shot Lily a questioning look, seeming unsure what was okay to reveal.

“Don’t worry, he knows,” Lily said.

“What do I know? I think I’m pretty much clueless about everything.” Rufio paused, realization crossing his face. “Wait _,_  did Lily tell you?! That’s great! I kept _ telling  _ her--”

Before Rufio could get another word out and possibly reveal her feelings, Lily interrupted. “ _ Not _ what you’re thinking. I came out to her.”

“Wait a second,” Wendy cut in. “What other secrets am I missing out on? Is this about your crush?”

“My sexuality isn’t a secret,” Lily mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

“You told Rufio who you like, but not me?” Wendy was practically pouting at this point. “You know I don’t care that it’s a girl, right?”

Rufio slung an arm over Wendy’s shoulders. “Don’t take it personally. I’m sure she’ll tell you soon… Right, Lils?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lily didn’t sound all that convincing. “Let’s get those snacks.” She pushed her way in front of the others, and walked down the stairs without checking to see if they would follow.

The party downstairs seemed to be going smoothly. There was a comfortable amount of people, yet still enough to create a constant hum of noise. Lily could see Bell, the host, walking towards them, hands full of a garbage bag.

“Hey, guys,” Bell said. “Have you seen my brother? He was supposed to be in charge of the garbage. I was giving him the benefit of the doubt, but it’s been almost two hours and I haven’t even seen him all night, so…?”

Wendy nodded. “They’re in Peter’s room.”

“They?” Bell rose an eyebrow before scowling in realization. “Felix?”

Wendy nodded again.

“Great. Would one of you take this out?” Bell held out the garbage bag. “I have an inconsiderate brother to get to. Why my parents adopted him continues to baffle us all.” She mumbled the last part, but they all heard. Lily wasn't sure how much Bell was joking.

Wendy took the bag from Bell, and the three of them hurried towards the garage.

\--

“So…” Rufio started, once they're back inside, sitting in the living room. “Seems like Peter isn’t being very helpful… How rude, right? Almost makes someone… not like him.”

Lily practically face-palmed. Could he be any more transparent? 

Wendy shrugged, leading them back towards the door to inside. “I dunno… Maybe he just forgot.”

Rufio snorted. “I have a hard time believing that.”

Then, Rufio glanced at his phone and said “I’ve gotta go meet up with Ace. See you guys later!” 

Lily didn't miss the whispered “go get her, tiger” in her ear as he rushed off. 

"Wanna actually get that snack now?" Lily asked a few seconds later.

Wendy nodded, and they stood, walking slowly towards the kitchen.

“So, when’s your next show?” Wendy said. “I loved the last one.”

Lily had no idea, and she told Wendy that much. 

“I’ll have to give you a private concert sometime,” she said, joking.

“Yeah,” Wendy said, serious. “You should.”

A smile formed on Lily’s lips, but before she made a fool of herself, she turned away, looking into the kitchen.

She hadn’t realized before, but Peter was stood in the center of the kitchen, talking to a group, most of whom Lily couldn’t recognize. She only caught snippets of what he was saying.

“So ridiculous… It’s like… She’s trying…”

Maybe Wendy had better hearing, or maybe she’d just been paying more attention, but she realized what Peter was talking about before Lily does. Wendy’s smile fell, and she rushed out of the room, pushing people out of the way to leave the crowded space. Lily frowned, not understanding, but then she heard more of Peter’s speech.

“It’s honestly embarrassing; I’d almost feel bad for Wendy if she weren’t so pretentious.”

( _What a fucking hypocrite_ , Lily thought.)

She pushed her way through people, just as Wendy had. Except Lily headed towards Peter, not away.

And before he got another word out, Lily punched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I made a playlist for this fic if u wanna listen... a lot r songs that may b sung in the edited version (since I wanna focus on that more since I wrote abt it chapter one then ignored it lol yikes,,)
> 
> [here it is](https://open.spotify.com/user/ingr-d/playlist/3i4rvdKz3TH3ASKlGARGG9)

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me a comment if u want! I appreciate them so much, and they always inspire me to write more no matter how small!


End file.
